in wonderland
by zero azura
Summary: what if wonderland really existed only in a different time. Well for Zero who once was one of the many faceless people who lived there knows. One problem something big happens...only what? And why cant anyone remember? redkingxocxches
1. Chapter 1

"Why?" a boy with short black hair asked looking towards his mother who was hiding her face behind a mask. "It's what the queen wishes, Zero," answered his mother motioning the small eight year old to a large countrywide gate. A guard stood by the entrance to the other side and nodded seeing them approach. Zero looked up in wonder, his dark blue eyes widened in wonder at the size of the gate. It rivaled the size all the skyscrapers in the world. He wondered how long it has been there all his life and looked at the guard with curiousity. The raven was pushed through the entrance without a chance to say goodbye to his mother. "Moo…" he tried to speak before a mask covered his face and a cloak thrust into his arms.

"Welcome to your new life. You don't speak. You only obey, understand?" ordered the same guard guiding the child through a beautiful garden world. This side of the gate was complete opposite from the side the raven was born on. His home stayed in a broken ruined world of fallen skyscrapers and rubble streets. "What is this place?" asked Zero in wonder and amazement. A hand met with the side of his face and he stepped back in shock and pain. "You can't talk. You only obey," repeated the guard grabbing one of his arms and pulling the child along. Blue eyes saw big strange buildings and some other people like him walk by. He wanted to speak again but decided against it remembering the rules quickly.

They kept walking in silence finally reaching a large castle stained with red and black. White roses grew around it, some dripping red liquid into the moat that surrounding the building. Another guard saw them and lowered the bridge to greet their arrival. No sound came from any of them as they continued inside. Silence suffocating the child, he opened his mouth to speak before entering a spacious throne room. His mouth close and his blue eyes stared enthralled at the beautiful being sitting on the throne with a bored look upon their face. Piercing dark grey eyes looked down to the new servant and the girl laughed. "Yes, I am the Red Queen," she introduced herself smiling deviously. "Welcome to Wonderland."

10 years later-

"Sensei, what is this problem asking for us to do?" a student asked with a raised hand confused. The black haired teacher face palmed himself before walking over to the student and explaining the steps again. 'Why on earth can these kids not understand this?' he thought to himself annoyed. One of the girl students nearby squealed happily shouting out," Oh my goddess, Shizou is in town again." More girls squealed happily with her before noticing their teacher's glare.

"The fact one of the great heroes is in town does not excuse any of you to just drop your assignments," he announced to the class knowing that they were going to do exactly that later. 'Brats' His blue eyes glanced at the blue sky outside letting a sad sigh escape his lips. A bell rang for school to end bringing him back to reality. "Alright, I except at least half of that completed," he ordered his students as they rushed out to see the heroes.

The heroes were a group that apparently saved the whole world from some evil organization trying to use a nuclear source found in the ruins outside the city. "Everything is different now," Zero reminded himself hearing his friend step inside the classroom.


	2. legends and now

The black haired teacher sighed seeing his friend leaning on a desk happily. "Tough day, right?" the other teacher joked earning an irritated look in return. "Apparently the heroes are more important than learning how to write," Zero groaned sitting at his desk and looking through the work. "What do you need today, Toshi." Toshi's real name was Toshihiro Yatsuki and was a fellow teacher at their schoo, Shurigure Academy. He taught math while Zero Shirozaki taught English Literature. Yatsuki sensei hated his job and usually was feared among the students and most faculty. Zero sighed again glancing at his supposed friend before saying," Do you think it's strange to be a teacher at nineteen when all the others are at least twenty?" Toshi blinked pulling out a candy bar he had earlier conviscated and laughed countering," Why? You think because you are the youngest teacher that the students would listen better. Better luck fighting a bear." Both laughed at his joke before a loud crash shook the building. "Looks like the heroes brought some friends again," commented the nineteen year old raven glancing in warning to the other who had black eyes and spikish brown hair.

They walked outside the school building to be greeted by a crowd of people shouting both words of warning and courage as smoke devoured the sky above them. "Too much is you ask me," commented Toshi throwing the wrapper in a nearby trashcan. "Can't they handle these things before entering the city." Zero stayed silent. He knew that the battle taking place here was just a show for everyone inside the city. If it was actually dangerous then everyone would run in fear. "Weak," a voice whispered in the raven's ear making him shiver. That word was what best described the new city that stood above forgotten ruins.

It all happened 10 years ago when some girl named Alice destroyed the old city and supposedly freed everyone from its rule. The legend sounds both real and fake to everyone now because all memory of the fateful battle disappeared with both enemies and hero. Most believe it to be nothing more than a stupid story to scare your children with. Zero scoffed,' Yeah I would love to tell my kid that if she was bad a red queen would chop off her head." His whole body shivered. Everyone was supposed to forget the battle, but for some reason the raven could remember everything but before it. It was like a bad joke fate decided to play on him.

"Hey, looks like its already over," mused his friend as another explosion ruptured and a robotic arm crashed down beside the brunette. "Just a normal day after all." Dark blue eyes watched the crowd around them cheer in excitement over the latest victory of the heroes. 'Whatever,' he thought fixing the white trenchcoat he wore. "Hey, leaving already?" asked the brunette trailing behind curious. "Yeah, I want to catch a new show coming on tonight," said Zero feeling a light breeze past by and seeing the crowd start to separate. "You should catch Mushi mushi. It's the best show ever," encouraged Toshi excitedly about his cute anime. The raven sweatdropped wondering how the 28 year old next to him could still love a children's show. "I heard this week they were going to have an episode on that Alice legend," continued the other smiling to his friend. A feeling clawed the confines of the raven's stomache as he stopped. There standing before them was Shizou Amane, who had bright blonde hair and dazzling hazel eyes.

"Oh," gasped the brunette amazed at their luck. "Wow." Zero noticed the seventeen year old hero In front of them frozed as if time had just stopped. A look of fear masking his face. "Something is wrong," warned the raven looking around seeing no one near them. "Where did everyone go?" Toshi nodded and ran off to get help. Dark blue eyes stayed on the blonde wondering how to help the hero. "How did this happen?" he questioned himself reaching out and touching Shizou lightly.


	3. memories

Fear looked at the raven haired teacher. Dark blue eyes widened as the teen moved away screaming," STOP I BEG OF YOU! DON'T HURT ME! IT'S THEIR FAULT!" Zero spoke calmly to the hysteric teen with concern," Who is going hurt you?" Hazel eyes were consumed with fear and paranoia. "They are," he answered before blood started dripping from his left arm. The hero screamed in panic as it fell to the ground making the raven more aware.

Dark blue eyes scanned the area around them waiting for an attack while Shizou, once a brave hero, screamed like a scared child. Annoyed, the teacher ripped a part of his white lab coat and tried to bind Shizou's wound. "Don't worry, kid," he tried to assure the other before footsteps echoed behind him.

Zero turned still deathly calm to the enemy seeing a woman with long black hair and wild violet eyes appear happily. "So this is one of Xio's great heros eh? P-a-t-h-e-t-i-c," her voice sang around them like nails on a chalkboard. The blonde teen attempted to run away only making it a few feet before turning into a fountain of red liquid.

Dark blue eyes watched horrified at what was left of the teen. Silence. His mind filled with chaos of screams telling him to run and others telling him to hack her to pieces. Zero breathed knowing the consequences of the first choice and picked up a pipe that happened to be near them. Body and mind slowly began to calm remember earlier training and fights he once participated in. "Come," the raven ordered preparing to fight.

A laugh rang out of the black haired woman's lips. "Brave, aren't we," she taunted pulling out a purple and white sword out of a sheath on her left side. "Let's begin then." Swish. Dark blue eyes blinked seeing her face only centimeters from his but didn't hesitate to strike her with the pipe. She skidded a good distance from him, her sword falling to the ground away from her. "Weak, aren't you," Zero said noticing some blood on his pipe.

He heard noise nearby and prepared for another enemy only to see Toshi running towards them alarmed with some more heroes in tow. They swarmed him with questions after seeing their comrad dead and shredded to pieces and the villain knock out. Zero explained to them most of it aside from him being the one who knock her out. Some more people soon came after and he had to sneak away from all the crowds and paparazzi that followed.

Once a good bit away he sighed leaning on the side of a building tired from all the running. "Damn, never thought any of that would come in handy after all this time," he mused to himself quietly watching people around him in their own lives. A memory flashed through his head.

Blood cover most of the floor of a very large room that had no windows and only one door. A voice bellowed from above happily," Only two left. Whoever wins will see the sun again." The voice belongs to the queen who was sitting above in a small box with a throne. Her curled red hair put up with ribbons into two pigtails. Dark blue eyes looked away from her to a boy around his age of nine tiredly. Dead bodies of the others lay out. "Why?" questioned the other boy who had once bright green eyes and now bloody blonde hair. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to hurt you."

The young Zero laughed at that. "Then you wouldn't be alive," he commented clenching his bare bloody fist.

Another sigh slipped from the raven teacher's lips sadly. "How come I'm the only one who has to remember?" Zero asked looking up to the now darkening sky. His body shivered remembering the memory fondly. He walked back home gritting his teeth to stop the feelings clawing inside of him. "It's over," he reminded himself opening the front door to his small three roomed apartment. The living room was dark and held only a small brown coffee table, blue old couch, and TV. Zero settled on his couch turning on the TV to the news after locking his front door again.

Crime rate seemed to rise in the eastern part of the city where he lived. A happy woman appeared on TV broadcasting some new band along with another report on the heroes' arrival to their city. "It seems they have come just in time for the festival of moonlight that will be held in three days," she announced with excitement.

The raven turned it off annoyed now. He walked to his bedroom that contained a single queen sized bed with black covers and two blue pillows. Sitting on it tiredly, Zero thought again of the past.

A hand ran itself through black hair fondly while a whisper teased his right ear playfully," I can't wait for you to get older." The Zero then smiled looking at the older man he was laying on top of. "Does that mean that I will get to still serve you and Cheshire, Mad hatter?" he asked curiously. Dangerous black eyes looked into blue as the man pulled one of Zero hand through his long green hair. "Maybe, little faceless. Who knows what Bunny will tell," the noble mused.

Zero shook himself from the memory. "Fuck. Why am I so reminiscent today?" the raven questioned himself laying down hoping not to remember anything else.


	4. difference

Hi, Im the author of this. I would love to hear everyone's opinion of how you all think this story is coming along. Im trying my best to update recent and keep the plotline together and suspenseful. Even critisizism is welcome. Please enjoy^^.

Morning sunlight brightened the once darkened white walls of the teacher's bedroom. A ring causing dark blue eyes to open from the dream world they were in. "What time is it?" asked the teen sitting up with a yawn and stretch. The clock nearby showed how long he had before his job started. "I need coffee," Zero groaned getting out of bed to dress and fix it. Once he reached the school both students and faculty greeted him at the gates. Toshi was also there but only stood in silence near the back of the crowds. "Crap. I need to get to my class," the raven teacher thought fighting his way inside to begin the lesson plans.

Wind blew through long blue hair of a fifteen year old girl as she walked through the gates of Shurigure Academy. "This is where it's hidden right?" she curiously asked another girl who walked beside her with confidence. The other girl was not very tall at all but was older than the blunette by three yeasrs. "Of course, the intel is never wrong," snapped the other, who had pink hair pulled up into little buns covered in green cloth. "How many times do I have to remind you, Blade?" Blue bangs brushed against the fifteen year olds face as hazel eyes glanced around the now empty looking campus. "Sorry," Blade apologized to her friend hearing a bell ring from the giant building.

"Sensei, what does this mean?" asked a girl sitting near the back of the class. Zero sighed walking back to her to help. A boy student attempted to trip him failing and seeing a detention slip fall on his desk. He gasped in surprised but was ignored by the raven. "What is the problem?" asked the raven teacher looking at the girl's work. She made a squeak and pointed to a simple problem after giving the boy student a disappointed look. After class the principal stopped by curiously concerned of Shirozaki's wellbeing. "I got a call from the hero's manager wanting to know if they could have a word with you after school," said the bald man with a gleam in his eye. Dark blue eyes glanced outside without care and replied," Tell them I don't want involved with whatever is going on, Mr. Jorun."

"What? Why, Mr. Shirozaki, we each must do our part to help out," pleaded the other man surprised. Zero ignored all his pleas with ease, instead prepping his next lesson on famous poetry. "It doesn't concern me and I don't know how I can be of any assistance not knowing anything," answered the raven putting a stack of homework sheets on his desk to be graded later.

"Liar," said a voice making Zero jump a little. Mr. Jorun seemed not to notice to busy trying to improve the school's image before the fire drill went off alerting both faculty members. Students poured out of the school curious about the drills cause. Some teachers scouted for the one who pulled it believing it to be a prank. Zero saw Toshi nearby and walked over asking," Who and why?" Toshi looked at him different from usual. This look was one of jealousy and anger. "I don't know," answered the man, his black eyes coldy searching throughout the students counting them. "What's wrong?" asked the raven teacher catching a blue haired girl running inside the building in a hurry without alerting anyone around her. A small pink haired girl followed making Zero more aware than before. "It's nothing," snapped Toshi yelling at some students to stop trying to leave campus. Dark blue eyes looked at his friend worried before decided not to pursue and he followed the mysterious girls inside.


	5. follower

Entering the now empty building cautiously, Mr. Shirozaki looked around for the two mysterious girls inside. Blue eyes searched through every room trying to catch them quickly before the authorities did. The teacher caught sight of blue hair going around a corner and Zero jumped into action chasing after it. "Hey, come out," he ordered loudly while running after them. "Stop now!" Once he rounded the corner a loud bang echoed through the building as part of the wall exploded with small bits hitting him in the face. "Damn I missed," complained the small girl with pink hair. Zero cleared his sight seeing both stopped in front of him with weapons drawn. "What the.." , the teacher gasped before dodging another shot. The pinkette was using a special made pistol type gun, trying to shoot him, while the other girl held two specially made daggers.

"Why are you following us?" questioned the hazel eyed girl with blue hair. Raven hair swayed lightly against Zero's face. "What are you talking about? You two are the idiots who walked back into the building after the drill was pulled and you have the guts to pull out weapons and attack one of your teachers? You will be lucky if the principal doesn't press charges on you or your families," he declared fearlessly glaring at the two.

Both girls looked back in surprise. "Is this guy stupid?" asked the pink haired girl amazed. Her cold black eyes glaring back into the teachers blue ones. "Ha. You can't be serious, sensei. We are the ones with the advantage here, not you," she shot back to him aiming for his face again with one of the pistols. Zero sighed before starting to walk calmly towards them. "Put those toys up and return to your teachers before someone mistakes you for actual crooks already," he warned dodging another bullet.

Black eyes grew colder still glaring at what they thought was an ordinary school teacher. "We are villians," the pink teen hissed before shooting another round of bullets at him. Zero dodged every one of them and knocked the gun from her hand. Sirens began ringing from outside making both girls jump. "Oh, no. We ran out of time, Chikasa," squealed the blue haired girl grabbing her pissed off friend and making a run for it. The raven sensei ran after them still hoping to find out why they were there in the first place.

Shouts from downstairs only made the teens run faster in hope of escape and capture. Chikase, the pink haired girl, whispered something to her partner before throwing gas at Zero making him blind temporarily. "Dammnit," he cursed trying to clear his sight once again.

"This way," shouted a young voice nearby before hands grasped both of the teachers arms. Another voice started to question him harshly while others asked of his physical health. Zero was stunned for a bit but tried to explain all he could about what just happened. When his eyesight returned he noticed two of the heros standing in front of him. One was a girl about thirteen with red short hair and kind bright blue eyes. The other was an arrogant delinquent boy around eighteen with short slicked back hair and grey sharp eyes. Zero could already tell he was the one questioning him and sighed. "Great," the raven teacher groaned to himself. " I should've helped Toshi instead of chasing those girls." The red headed hero giggled before saying," That's ok. You helped out a lot, mister. If you hadn't stalled those two who knows what would've become of this school." Zero sighed again annoyed making the delinquent twitch.

"What? You too good to help out the great heroes?" taunted the boy grabbing Zero's white lab coat and shirt threatenly. "Shirozaki-sensei," shouted someone nearby running towards the small group. Blue eyes glanced to see it was the principal and twitched more annoyed. "I'm so glad you reconsidered," the man happily said. "I was worried you really meant that back there."


	6. welcoming back

Dark blue eyes glared at the principal before the teacher spoke," I did mean what I said earlier, sir. Now if you all would excuse me." He released himself and started to walk away only to be grabbed by the delinquent teen again only by the arm this time. "What do you mean?" asked the short female hero curiously. The principal took the opportunity and explained," Shirozaki-sensei is a witness of the attack against one of your friends."

Both heroes looked at the caught teacher amazed before asking," Why won't you tell what happened then." Zero sighed in annoyance taking his arm back. "That would be because, Zero-chan here, is a bit shy," answered a voice making them all jump in surprise. "Dammnit, Ches, don't wait til the battles over to just pop up," scolded the red head to a twenty year old man with shoulder length pink hair that had purple dyed in it and mischevious black eyes. He looked young to be twenty, more around eighteen but really was twenty years old.

"Sorry, Dusty, I just couldn't help but want to jump in seeing my favorite little snack around," mused the mysterious man wrapping his arms around Zero's waist. The raven tensed noticing the familiar situation from before. "Ches?" he whispered only to the man. "That's short for Cheshire is it not?" Teeth shined dangerously as the others started questioning the teacher on what all happened and how he knew their friend.

-flashback-

A younger Zero walked into a large room. It was mostly filled with darkness aside from the spot where a throne resided. "That looks like the red queen's throne?" he whispered in amazement. Laughter echoed behind him as a man walked out of the shadows making the child jump in fear. "You're early today, little no one who is someone," greeted the noble that seemed around thirty but was only twenty-five. His eery green eyes watched the boy bow in respect and ran a hand through long black hair.

"How did you escape this time?" the noble questioned curious for a new tale from the boy. "I'm sorry, Cheshire-sama," apologized little zero scared before the man picked him up setting the boy on the throne. "No need for any of that, lad," excused the strange man," now on with the tale from the child with a tail indeed." Zero smiled pulling off his mask and starting the story.

-end flashback-

"You look different," murmured the teacher now that he was alone with the new Cheshire. "That's because I got brought back differently, or not at all," the pink haired man laughed. It seemed as things have not changed about him. "How? I saw you and all the others die?" questioned zero now starting to back away. They were at the heroes' base for questioning and believing the rave could help them. The room around them was pure white with little furniture in it.

"That is a mystery, but you have the answers," replied the Cheshire with a smile. "You have become more alluring since the last time I saw you." Zero blushed surprised but stayed silent. "That day was such a good day as well, was it not? I believe you were telling of how you escaped from the hatter again, though, to escape is to not return," the man mused walking over to his lost faceless. The raven remembered that day clearly and shivered. Feeling a hand gently caress his cheek, dark blue eyes gazed into pure black ones slightly afraid. "It's funny how the only people you feared are dead, but yet alive, aye? Zero," asked the man before pulling his once servant's lips to his own into a gentle kiss.

Zero didn't know what to do at that moment pulling away with a gasp. "That… but you…," he stuttered backing up against a wall now in shock. "That was then, when Chester still lived, and now is now, it's time for a change of lovers. Don't you believe?" the Cheshire asked placing both hands on the sides of Zero's face. A grin ran across the man's lips and he said," Of course, that does mean dear Fredwrick is gone as well, but I'm sure you will come to love Lawrence." Lawrence? Zero tried to decipher the words, his blue eyes widening realizing what the sentence meant. Chester was the last Mad hatter's name and Fredwrick was the last Cheshire, meaning Lawrence was the name of the man that had the once faceless in his grasp against a wall.

"Lawrence," breathed the nineteen year old raven seeming to fall into the cheshire's alluring gaze. "Hey, Ches, do you know where that teacher went?" called a female voice annoyed outside the room. Zero tensed and blinked, opening his eyes to see he was sitting in a chair no where near the wall they were just at. Lawrence was standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder making the raven shiver again as a girl about sixteen with short blonde hair and one purple eye walked in. "Oh, there you are," she said with a relieved sigh seeing the teacher and her friend ches. "Good. Alice and Hatter were looking for you, ches, and we need you in the surveliance room, Shirozaki-sensei." Dark blue eyes widened as every cell froze. "Be there is a second, stinger," sang the pink haired man with a smile.


	7. progress?

Hey im the auther of in wonderland, finally saying something to all my dear readers. I'm really happy that you all are still reading and sorry for the gaps in the updates. Life is full of busyness, but I'm still going and would love reviews and any corrections if you see something wrong in the story. Thanks and enjoy.( Btw hope this new way helps on not confusing people.)

-story start-

Cold blood red eyes stared hatefully into bright blue. A blonde haired girl wearing a blue and white dress with a matching bow in her hair smiled against the glare. Screams and yells echoing outside the queen of heart's castle. The once frightening queen laid dead on her throne, although her head laid at the foot of it now. Raven hair shifted in a breezed created by a loud bomb outside. "I'm the true Alice, the only one that anyone will ever love," gloated the girl happily as a loud bang came from the locked doors behind her. A thirteen year old boy growled, the air becoming darker around them. "I won't forget," he vowed, red eyes never tearing away from hers. "I will remember just like they will and we will all destroy everything you ever loved."

-end flashback-

She smiled again leaving hearing beep come from a transmitter on her wrist. "Right, I'll be right back to escort you, Shirozaki-sensei," the girl excused herself running into the hall.

Lawrence smiled gently wrapping his arms against the frozen teen before whispering in his ear," Yes, THAT Alice is just mere rooms away. I've found it very entertaining that she believes that Cheshire and madhatter are mere codenames after all that's happened." Zero let out the breathe he had been holding without noticing he had been holding it. "Why are you working for her? Hell how are you all alive, does this mean that the queen is back as well?" asked the the teacher trying to calm down only now feeling rage and hatred infect his blood. Black eyes gleamed dangerous feeling the once slave's feelings become darker. "Keep your enemies closer I believe was a saying right, Zero?" mused the Cheshire pulling the raven out of the chair and close to his chest.

Said teen leaned back against the reborn noble unsure of his next move. "So now I should find the queen, right?" he questioned begging for a direction. Lawrence could only chuckle before replying," You just love to be controlled. Yes, you should go find our dear queen now and perhaps get the rest of the once great nobles back on track, but be careful, we have become quite that of annoyance being us but not us." Dark blue eyes glanced at the door. "I'm glad you remember, Zero," whispered the noble nuzzling the teacher's neck tenderly. The nineteen year old shivered in pleasure making him blush. He stayed silent not wanting to admit he had given up revenge after the world became memoryless.

"I don't have a master anymore," Zero commented pulling away from Lawrence sadly. "Besides I've already failed once following orders if you can really remember." A cruel laugh came from the noble as he grabbed the raven capturing his lips once more roughly this time. "Now, now. Don't lie, Zero. We all know who really controls you, but since its true that your second master has given up rights, I guess I'll just have to claim you now," the highlighted haired noble sang with a grin releasing Zero. "Don't disappoint us, darling."

Dark blue eyes watched the other leave the room as his body shivered wanting more. "Dammnit," Zero cursed under his breath. "So much for a new life after all." Yet, he was happy to learn that everyone he thought was dead was back. "Hey, you don't seem all that excited about being in our base," complained the girl leading him to the survelliance room. "Why exactly am I needed in the survelliance room, um, Stinger?" asked Zero confused yet still not caring about the situation. "Simple," the heroess explained feeling smart," we gathered a couple of tapes from your school's security and just want to make sure of the perps identity is who we think they are." The teacher stayed silent the rest of the trip there and only sighed as they entered the large room filled with millions of screens.

"Hey stinger, I see you found our guest at long last," greeted the delinquent hero from earlier with a smile. The raven haired teacher twitched but remained silent. His mind now fully on a war inside his mind.

-ches pov-

Lawrence found his comrads In a break room far from the room he had occupied with his snack. "Well, you two seem full of happiness to see one you usually find only annoyance from," the Cheshire greeted leaning on a wall near the doorway. "Yeah, we need your help trying to catch the two perps from the school after that teacher identifies them," explained a sixteen year old blonde girl kindly. Her voice irritated the man with a passion. "Sure, I can catch that seems uncatchable," assured the purple and pink haired man with a grin. Her bright blue eyes gleamed with happiness. "Great," she said turning to twenty one year old man with long red hair and icy blue eyes that watched the smoke fly from his cigeratte. "Alice," he said," you should check the records for any information that could help finding the link in the case." The blonde haired girl nodded in agreement leaving the two men alone. "I truly despise the one that everyone loves," admitted Lawrence seeing the mad hatter grin like the mad man he was. "Yeah, I heard you found the long lost jewel," the red head commented taking a hit. "I wonder why he hasn't tried looking for us?"

"Betrayal hurts even the most loyalist of all," answered the purple and pink haired noble," Seraph, you should remember that most of all since you are not what your name implies most of all." A laugh erupted from the mad hatter in agreement.

-zero pov-

After three hours of watching videos from the school they finally released him to go home for a night. "Remember to be here tomorrow after work, Mr. Shirozaki, we still need your help finding our friend's killer," reminded Stinger sending him off from the entrance to their HQ. Zero only sighed in annoyance walking home alone. He really didn't expect after all that a pair of arms to grab him from the darkness of the night. The last thing his dark blue eyes seeing was an empty street.


	8. meeting the tweedles

Ok sorry for the wait, had a bit of trauma added onto the usual drama. Anyways I hope you all like this chap. And really hope to get some reviews. So on with the story.

What those eyes held within them. Dark sapphire warped with despair and twisted torment. Love betrayed by both death and life. Memories drowned in blood and screams. That was what made him into what he was. The thing everyone feared the most. Even the Jabberwocky shivered seeing his true self, though it would be with excitement and delight. It was only the Jabberwocky and red queen that had ever seen that part of him. That being that was once named something strange. Alice despised him the most. After all, he was her only true opponent. Her shadow but everyone's love. The Dark Alice.

-Zero's pv-

He awoke to a loud bang nearby sitting upward in his bonds annoyed. Muffled sounds came from his covered mouth cursing the maker of the noise. Damn it. Why the hell does he have to be the one watching me. Dark blue eyes watched said man, actually a teen, drop another plate on the hard wooden floor shattering it. The other teen was a seventeen year old boy with short black hair long enough to cover his right eye with distracted purple eyes. A mask covered his mouth with an insane smile painted on it and he wore black and grey torn clothing with rubber boots. Zero could guess he was one of the tweedles by a dog tag he wore with the letter D carved into it. What the hell did I do to receive this torture? The raven haired teacher groaned in his bondage. Rope tied his wrists behind his back and ankles tightly. Purple glanced over seeing their prisoner awake and shined. He stayed silent but jumped up and down with joy before running out of the room.

-TD pv-

It started as another day for the simple minded twin. He woke up before his sister did and decided to make breakfast. His purple eyes watched his look alike breathing calmly beside him before getting out of bed. Today is going to be great. Dee just knew it. That was until he dropped the plate. It was an accident that started with opening the cabinet. A rat had nested up there and had scared him making him trip and land into said cabinet, making the plates drop out and shatter. I really hope no one heard this. The raven haired twin looked over to their prisoner worried. No movement came from that side of room as he sighed in relief. Tweedle Dee had to admit that their prisoner seemed familiar to him. I hope he is not still mad. Last night was a bad night. Dee and Dum were heading back home after work and happened to see the raven walking along. Dum said something about a smell from before so they decided to follow the man curious. It was all innocent really. That was until Dee saw the stranger's eyes. Dark sapphire eyes that seemed to hold secrets only made him more curious. Maybe if I made him breakfast too. Purple glanced over again and met with the alluring blue once more. Silence settled between them before the twin jumped up happily and running to his sister. Dee was lucky to get to her in time as she awoke from sleep. His twin had long black hair that was usually pulled into a ponytail by a grey ribbon she owned and wore the same type of clothes he did. They were special that way. The only thing different was that her eyes were covered by a blindfold with the picture of a happy blue eye painted on it and her hair covered the left side of her face. A dog tag with the letter D also hung from her neck. "Good morning, Rayordran," she greeted sitting up with a simple stretch. She smiled feeling her brother's hand poke her cheek. That was the way he said good morning to her. They had their own secret language thanks to their unusual lifestyle. That was the way they survived. It all started when they were abandoned at an orphanage. The lady running the place was insane and had a strict no tolerance of anyone who didn't resemble the perfect child to her. The very memories of that place would always unnerve the twins that were thankful of coming across this abandoned building they now lived in. A friend of theirs even made sure this place was left alone for them. Here they were happy. That's all that matter to Dee as he led his sister into the living room that only had one run down couch and a small table in it. He noticed a very pissed off man watching them silently from the corner of the room.

-Zero's pv-

His mood was no improving the longer he sat there in the ropes waiting for his captures. When they finally came back the raven was prepared to attack before seeing the blind girl being led to the couch. She spoke to him with a small timid voice," Good morning, Mister. I'm sorry for the uncomfortable treatment. We get really paranoid at night." Zero stayed silent until the boy twin finally came over unbinding him and asking," What exactly did you need with me?" Silence. The girl twin frowned in wonder before saying," We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm called Dum and this is my brother Dee. What's your name?" Zero introduced himself before repeating his question once again definitely feeling famialir with the two. Dum grasped the bottom of her shirt shyly and answered timidly," Well, we don't really know. It's just we think we know you, Zero-san. Do you happen to know us?"


	9. Tweedles first warning

Silver eyes glistened in the moonlight. Oh how long had he waited to walk this world once more. The moonlight complimented his long white hair. "Alice," voiced the man with a sadistic smile. That one name had caused so much pain for so many. One girl had destroyed his entire kingdom as though it was a simple game of dominoes. A girl that had earned his eternal hatred. No not only his, the man knew.

-k-

Zero sipped the tea now unbound and comfortably seated on the rundown couch inside the abandoned building. The tweedles were making dinner in the kitchen across while attempting to make good conversation with their guest. "So what school do you teach, Mr. Sensei?" asked Dum while she stirred dinner in a pot. Blue eyes watched her cautiously worrying about the girl's safety. It was not like her brother was able to call for help after all.

"I teach at a school called Shurigure Academy," answered Zero calmly. They really weren't as bad as he first expected. Earlier they had explained that his kidnapping was a mistake of mistaken identity that turned more confusing when they couldn't even figure out who they reminded him of. 'Maybe they are related to the other tweedles.' But that was impossible. He had seen the original twin's remains after the war. His blue eyes glazing with regret.

-flash-

Tweedle Dee was running around in circles quite pleased with himself. His fiery orange hair shifting in the cool afternoon breeze. Zero had come that day to deliver a letter from the queen for a new noose from him. "Ah, hey there is there Faceful of faceless," greeted the twin stopping with a smile. The thirteen year old Zero nodded not even trying to understand the noble's words. "Have you seen my twin who ain't but is a mirror but not. I need him to see what isn't but is," said Dee excited. The faceless knew better but had to ask," What is it?" Bright green eyes looked into blue that was hidden behind the mask.

"AAhh, what a trouble you are but not. Breaking rules is a no and not. Haha, I'll tell you right now anywary of now. This here is a thing but not. A thing called a chain but no. I's calls it a slang not a chain. It's a chain but with a slang attached, see?" explained the twin only confusing little Zero more. The device looked like a sling shot but with a chain replacing the rubberband.

"Oh, no voice for the no face? The surprise must be overwhelming," mused the orangette quite pleased with himself. A laugh came from the faceless, making him jump in surprise, to reveal the other twin.

This twin had bright green hair with eyes matching his other half's. "You shouldn't speak to what's not there dear brother," said Dum with a smile. "It only hurts their feelings to feel apart of our world."

The young Zero stood there confused for a bit. "Why?" he asked without thinking at all. Both Dee and Dum looked at him in surprised before smiling. "Because, silly, it might change everything," they both replied in unison.

-end-

Blue eyes blinked bringing the raven back to reality. "Huh?" he questioned feeling something poke his arm. "We got a call from our friend," repeated Dum with a gently smile. "He said we do know you, isn't that wonderful?" Dum nodded from his spot next to the teacher, his eyes gleaming in excitement. "He also said he would be joining us for dinner as well," continued the blind twin clapping her hands in excitement.

Zero sighed wondering if he was ever going to get home tonight afer all.


	10. reunions and broken seals

It took three hours for their 'friend' to show up. Zero had considered on just going home with some lame excuse but had stayed starting to worry about the blind and mute twins. A pair of purple eyes watched the teacher sit there on the couch with curiousity. "Hey, Zero-san, are you alright?" asked Dum while she attempted to find some extra plates. The blind girl really seemed to know her way around the kitchen with only small bits of help from her mute brother. Blue eyes watched her just in case.

"I'm fine," the teacher spoke feeling more uncomfortable under Dee's stare. A knock came from their door making all three jump before Dee rushed to it and greeted their visitors. Zero ran a hand through his short black hair before glancing at their new guests. What he saw made the nineteen year old freeze.

There standing before him was a man with long white glistening hair and sharp silver eyes. Although the man looked nothing like her, Zero could swear he sat before the Queen of Hearts. It was like his past life had come to haunt him for what he gave up on. Why? Dee watched the teacher that seemed to go in shock at seeing his friend. "Oh, Heart," Dum spoke timidly. "This is Zero-san." Blue eyes never left from grey.

Memories filled with blood and hate filled the teacher's mind. How could this be? It was like they were all coming back to life. Is this what the madhatter meant?

Heart chuckled darkly before another guest entered. This was a girl about fifteen with blue hair and hazel eyes. Recognition hit them both the minute their eyes met. Zero stood up quickly almost shouting," You're that girl!" "Killer Blade," introduced the girl now more timidly as she attempted to hide behind Heart. "Huh?" questioned Zero stopping himself from tackling her for almost killing him earlier. If it wasn't for her and that pink haired girl, he wouldn't have to deal with those heroes or, he shivered, Cheshire and Madhatter.

"My name is Killer blade, well that's what people call me anyway," squeaked the timid blue haired girl from behind the twenty year old man. Grey eyes were filled with amusement as the raven haired teen sat back down asking in confusion," What the hell is going on?"

Heart kneeled before the teacher without a single ounce of fear. He knew. The boy in front of him seemed different but he knew that was the same faceless that lived within their kingdom. "Zero," the white haired man spoke earning a tense from the other. "When did I..," Zero began to be cut off by the other In front of him. "Dark Alice," corrected Heart with a smirk. That was when blue eyes seemed to break. He knew. They both knew.

"Queen?" was all the boy could say as blue eyes seemed to get lost in silver. "Yes but now I suppose I'm more of a king don't you agree," mused the King of Hearts with a smile. Zero shivered in both fear and happiness. They were alive. All of the nobles from the wonderland they once lived in.

"You remember correct?" questioned the king already knowing the answer. His servant nodded his head still trying to calm himself to speak. "Of course, you never forgot did you?"

Another nod. The king was happy. He valued his raven haired servant now the same as then. "Then you remember what you were supposed to do," it wasn't a question. Blue blinked and Zero frowned. He knew. He always knew but was never able to accomplish it. "I'm sorry," the servant spoke as his head fell into his hands in despair. Grey eyes never left him. "Dee, go get some drinks," the king ordered and when the mute left did he order the others to leave. "Zero," the man whispered more gentler now. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Teary blue eyes looked at the king of the lost kingdom. "You were and still our my strongest weapon, Zero, and I know you can still rip her to pieces," the king spoke calmly as he gently grabbed the raven's face with both hands. His silver eyes gleamed dangerous now in the light of the abandoned building. "I know what happened." Blue eyes cracked. "And I do not forgive, Zero." Red flashed through the dark blue like a virus. "No matter how many seals they place on you, I will make sure you don't break."

Zero gasped as the king of heart's claimed his lips under the now moonlighted gaze from the broken windows.


	11. which is which

Once upon a time, there lived a kingdom inside the lost ruins of forgotten civilization. The kingdom was ran by nobles that held their own unique titles. Each noble had a very important job to do and their very own helpers to help them. The people inside the kingdom loved them all. They knew why things worked the way they did thus to help their lords made people called Faceless. Faceless were to help the nobles with their goals without making the nobles guilty of what they had to sacrifice.

However, there was a faceless that went against the rules. He spoke and existed to all of the nobles. A small child that made the nobles remember their true causes and that they had a heart. That was until Alice came.

-shhh-

"Alice saved everyone from the faceless monsters and the evil nobles."

-shhh-

Alice lied to all of the people that lived outside the kingdom. She wanted to take Wonderland as her own kingdom and believed if she erased all the nobles it would belong to just her.

-shhh-

"She fought for everyone's sake and imprisoned the evil nobles for she did not believe in killing them. Even the Dark Alice, a being they made from hatred, was to be imprisoned and not killed."

-sssshhhhhhh-

"Dark Alice," the king murmured into the raven haired teen's ear. Empty eyes looked lost into nothingness. He knew that was to be expected. The seal's placed on his most loyal servant were harsh and cruel. "The only one they couldn't kill after all," the king of hearts chuckled before picking up his beloved doll bridal style with care.

-ssssshhhhh-

Dark Alice was Alice's most horrifying enemy. She feared he was the one that she could not defeat. Her twin, yet a being that was completely different.

-sshhh-

"She imprisoned him in a cage and freed his lost heart from the queen."

-shhh-

Alice killed all the nobles in hopes it would destroy him as well.

-shhhh-

"Nee, King, is Mr. Zero alright?" asked Dum coming back with Dee and the drinks. King glanced at them with a smirk. "He was just tired is all. It's a busy week for him as well," the king carried the teen to an empty room with a clean bed and tucked him in. "A little sleep is all he needs for now."


End file.
